Luliconazole is an antifungal agent which is excellent in the action on fungi. At present, luliconazole is widely used as a pharmaceutical or medicine for tinea pedis and tinea corporis, and it is going to be applied to tinea unguium as well. Further, luliconazole has an extremely high suppressing effect on Aspergillus. Therefore, it is also expected to be applied to profound mycosis (fungal disease) in a form of a pharmaceutical preparation (medicament preparation) for inhalation or the like for pneumonia and a vaginal agent for vaginitis. In relation to the pharmaceutical preparation of luliconazole, it is known as problems which should be solved that luliconazole is converted to stereoisomers, such as the SE isomer and the Z isomer, and that the crystallization of luliconazole is caused immediately after the application (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 6). In particular, as for the isomerization, the present inventors have confirmed that the stereoisomerization to the SE isomer or the Z isomer is influenced by the components of the pharmaceutical preparation, pH, the temperature, the humidity, and the light. Especially, the humidity and pH greatly affect the formation of the Z isomer. Therefore, it is necessary to provide any countermeasure thereagainst in relation to the pharmaceutical preparation which is to be used in a situation relevant thereto. For example, in the case of the tablet, the tablet must be stored for a long period of time under a wet or moist condition at low pH, for example, in gastric juice. In the case of the vaginal agent, the agent must be stored at a high humidity and low pH as well. It is doubtless that the inhalation should be used under a high humidity condition. It is clear that the formation of the Z isomer should be suppressed as far as possible during the period of time of the action. However, in the present circumstances, any effective measure should be inevitably found out by means of trial and error. On the other hand, it is known for the crystal or the like that the surface free energy is the factor which exerts any influence, for example, on the surface wetting characteristic (wettability) of the crystal or the like (see, for example, Patent Documents 7 to 10). However, it is not known at all that the surface free energy is changed depending on the condition of completion of an active pharmaceutical ingredient (crystal), and the change serves as an index for the stability or the like.
That is, it has been demanded to develop any means to improve the stability, for example, against the humidity, pH, and the temperature in relation to a crystal in a solid state or a pharmaceutical composition in a solid state prepared by using the crystal as described above.

Luliconazole

Z isomer

SE isomer